


Crazy In Love

by JoiningJoice



Series: SouRin Week 2016 [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Blindfolds, Bondage, Bottom Yamazaki Sousuke, Come Swallowing, Cuddling, Dom/sub, Dry Humping, M/M, Obedience, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Pet Names, Post BDSM Care, Post-Canon, Riding, Rimming, Rin is a good dom, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Sou is the best sub, SouRin Week, Wax Play, holy shit what am i doing with my life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 00:38:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5891278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoiningJoice/pseuds/JoiningJoice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[SouRin Week] Day 2: Scissors - Shibari/Bondage/BDSM<br/><i>	Non è che Sousuke non abbia la forza di dirgli di no. Sa farlo, e anche spesso; battibeccano per qualunque cosa, senza mai litigare davvero. È solo che tende ad accettare facilmente qualunque cosa Rin propone, specie se ci tiene veramente.</i><br/><i>E a questo Rin tiene davvero tanto.</i><br/><i>La stanza è in penombra, le tende chiuse sulle finestre. Hanno acceso le due lampade a luce soffusa sui comodini accanto al letto, e sono abbastanza per donare a Rin una visione neanche troppo definita di ciò che è il corpo di Sousuke in quel momento.</i><br/><i>La sua testa è posata sul cuscino, quasi a riposo; non fosse per i gemiti che emette ogni tanto, Rin penserebbe che stia dormendo in una posizione molto scomoda. Non può neanche vedere i suoi occhi, perchè sono fasciati da una benda nera accuratamente annodata tra i suoi capelli corti.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Crazy In Love

 

In venticinque anni di vita, Rin non ha mai pensato molto spesso di essere un uomo fortunato.

L'ha fatto quando si è svegliato per la prima volta accanto a Sousuke, scomodo a causa del poco spazio del loro letto a castello ma tanto disperatamente innamorato da non farvi caso; e l'ha fatto quando il coach della squadra olimpica gli è corso incontro urlando felice e indicando il tabellone dei risultati, e ha visto il suo nome al primo posto sopra tutti gli altri – persino sopra quello di Haru. E ancora quando Sousuke gli ha chiesto di sposarlo, senza troppi fronzoli, semplicemente sollevandosi a sedere sulla cucina e domandandoglielo, la fede tra le dita.

E si ritiene fortunato anche per cose molto più insignificanti. I minuti successivi a quella proposta di matrimonio, per esempio, passati pulendo assieme i resti della frittata che Rin stava cercando di cucinare prima che Sousuke gli causasse un mezzo infarto; il modo in cui lo sguardo di Sousuke si illumina quando lo guarda, le corse nel parco vicino casa col cane, le serate passate appollaiati sul divano di fronte alla TV.

Sì, Rin è decisamente un uomo fortunato, con un marito fortunato. E estremamente accondiscendente, anche.

Non è che Sousuke non abbia la forza di dirgli di no. Sa farlo, e anche spesso; battibeccano per qualunque cosa, senza mai litigare davvero. È solo che tende ad accettare facilmente qualunque cosa Rin propone, specie se ci tiene veramente.

E a questo Rin tiene davvero tanto.

 

La stanza è in penombra, le tende chiuse sulle finestre. Hanno acceso le due lampade a luce soffusa sui comodini accanto al letto, e sono abbastanza per donare a Rin una visione neanche troppo definita di ciò che è il corpo di Sousuke in quel momento.

La sua testa è posata sul cuscino, quasi a riposo; non fosse per i gemiti che emette ogni tanto, Rin penserebbe che stia dormendo in una posizione molto scomoda. Non può neanche vedere i suoi occhi, perchè sono fasciati da una benda nera accuratamente annodata tra i suoi capelli corti. La schiena è una curva che sale fino a rivelare le natiche, esposte e appena separate dal cilindro di metallo vibrante dentro di lui. Ha le mani legate dietro la schiena, le ginocchia aperte e le gambe tenute separate da una barra metallica legata alle sue caviglie che gli impedisce di chiuderle.

È sudato. È in quello stato da quasi mezz'ora, ed è a malapena consapevole del fatto che Rin si trovi lì – seduto su una poltrona appena oltre il letto, intento ad osservarlo mugolare di frustrazione a causa della stimolazione del vibratore e dell'assenza di frizione sul suo sesso rigido e umido.

Ed è solo l'inizio di ciò che hanno programmato.

Si alza piano, ben attento allo scatto improvviso della testa di Sousuke – deve averlo sentito muoversi – e si avvicina allo scaffale più vicino, dove ha posato una delle candele che hanno acquistato su internet; la accende in più tentativi e osserva la fiamma scivolare dall'accendino tra le sue dita allo stoppino dalla candela. Anche Sousuke l'ha sentita. È ancora più teso di prima.

Ma Rin non può aspettare che la candela si consumi prima di toccarlo. Si avvicina al letto e si china in avanti, per baciare Sousuke sul collo. Lui trema appena a quel contatto; e ancora di più quando Rin si risolleva e traccia con l'indice la curva della sua schiena, lentamente, fino a raggiungere il suo fondoschiena. Qui si ferma e si distacca per un momento, salvo poi tornare a posare il dito sul cilindro in metallo. Spinge appena, e Sousuke emette un verso attraverso i denti stretti.

\- Fallo di nuovo. - Lo sente sussurrare. Rin sorride, quasi incapace di credere a ciò che sta sentendo; lo accontenta subito, perchè per quanto sia quello al comando della situazione non esiste che neghi a quella voce roca e tremendamente sensuale qualunque cosa gli richieda.

\- Sto per versare la cera. - Lo avvisa. Torna a carezzare la base del suo collo, avvicinandosi per sussurrargli nelle orecchie. - E credo aumenterò l'intensità delle vibrazioni. -

Sousuke ansima. Il suo bacino cerca inutilmente di crollare in avanti, alla ricerca di uno stimolo.

Rin gli scosta una ciocca sudata dalla fronte. - Devi darmi un colore, Sou. -

\- V...verde. - Balbetta. Rin si rialza sicuro; hanno parlato a lungo dei limiti di Sou, di cosa vuole fare e di quando è il caso di fare marcia indietro. Non mentirebbe solo per fargli piacere. Non su quello.

Preleva la candela dallo scaffale e osserva la cera sciolta attorno allo stoppino, agitandola piano per saggiarne la consistenza. Si ferma al fianco di Sousuke e la inclina appena, puntando la candela sulle natiche di Sou; la prima goccia cade sulla sua pelle e Sousuke stringe i denti e sibila a causa del dolore. Rin quasi non lo sente: è estremamente affascinato dalla maniera in cui la cera scivola verso la schiena di Sousuke e si solidifica in una striscia violacea, arrossando la pelle attorno alla propria forma. La seconda goccia cade da appena più vicino, e Sousuke emette un singulto; il suo intero corpo trema, si dimena appena. Rin sposta la candela ma continua a tenerla inclinata, colorando il corpo di Sousuke di gocce. Le sue natiche, poi la sua schiena; le gocce scorrono fino al collo, e Sousuke si dimena. Si è quasi scordato di aumentare l'intensità del vibratore, perso ad osservare le sue reazioni; quando lo fa i gemiti di Sousuke si fanno più frequenti, ma più piacevoli. Il suo intero corpo si contrae, stringendosi attorno al vibratore.

Rin non apprezza che la sua attenzione vada solo a quel giocattolo. Riabbassa la velocità delle vibrazioni fin quasi a spegnerlo e osserva Sousuke tornare a dimenarsi, privato di quel piacere immenso; la goccia successiva cola dritta nello spazio tra le sue natiche, si ferma appena prima del suo ingresso. Sousuke singhiozza.

Rin posa la candela sul comodino ed estrae il cilindro di metallo da Sousuke in un gesto quasi brusco, privo di cura. Lo lascia cadere a terra e si posa dietro Sousuke. Le dita afferrano la carne del suo sedere, la stringono finchè Rin non vede i segni rossi delle proprie unghie sulla pelle e sente Sousuke lamentarsi.

\- Credevo avessimo stabilito quanto hai diritto di godere. - Mormora, suadente. - Chi deve farti venire, Sousuke? -

Sousuke non risponde, i denti stretti ed esposti e un rivolo di bava che scivola dalle sue labbra sul cuscino. Rin è esasperato dal suo comportamento; si inginocchia dietro di lui e si china a slacciare la benda sugli occhi di Sou, ben attento che l'erezione nei suoi pantaloni prema contro di lui. La benda cade sul cuscino, rivelando gli occhi di Sousuke: aperti e lucidi di lacrime, lo sguardo ostinatamente puntato dritto avanti a sé. È chiaro che non ha apprezzato di essere stato privato del suo gioco. Rin carezza i suoi capelli per qualche istante, per poi afferrarli e strattonare la sua testa all'indietro – lentamente, verso sé.

\- Rispondi, Sousuke. - Gli intima. Sousuke tenta di scivolare via da quella presa, ma può fare ben poco.

\- Solo tu. - È la risposta, ansimata a forza. Rin sorride e lo lascia andare; lo ricompensa con un bacio sul collo, mentre Sousuke ricade sul cuscino.

\- Ben detto. - Mormora. Tornando in posizione retta passa le dita sulla schiena di Sousuke, graffiandola, ben attento a passare soprattutto per le zone più coperte dalla cera ormai fredda. Sou reagisce con mugolii bassi, si agita contro e verso di lui, diviso tra il piacere che quei graffi causano e il dolore dovuto alla pelle recentemente scottata.

Rin non potrebbe essere più felice del capolavoro che sta creando: la schiena di Sousuke è tempestata di sfumature, lunghe linee rette che vanno arrossandosi e piccole macchie purpuree; il sudore la rende lucida, e fa risaltare i suoi muscoli perfetti più del normale. Si china a graffiare nuovamente le sue natiche, insinuandovi le dita. Stuzzica l'apertura di Sousuke con indice e medio della mano sinistra; la destra si abbassa a carezzare il perineo e poi i suoi testicoli, massaggiandoli e pompando sulla base dell'erezione di Sousuke. A quel punto è così sensibile che basta quel tocco a far sì che gocce di liquido preseminale bagnino il lenzuolo; Sousuke ansima come un disperato, facendosi sempre più indietro e spingendo contro la mano e le dita di Rin per ricevere più stimoli possibile – ma Rin nota la sua reazione e lo priva nuovamente di ogni tocco, divertito. Il palmo della sua mano aperta cala rapidamente contro la carne del sedere di Sousuke, che mugola accusando il colpo; ormai la sua testa è completamente scivolata dal cuscino, preme contro la testiera del letto, frustrato. Tenta di girarsi verso Rin con difficoltà a causa delle braccia legate, implorandolo con lo sguardo.

Rin annuisce piano, senza che parli. Si china fino ad avere l'entrata di Sousuke di fronte a sé e riprende a stimolarlo con le dita, allargandolo e massaggiandolo; avvicina il proprio viso e lo lecca piano, tentando di accompagnare la propria lingua al movimento delle dita. Sousuke è sempre più agitato contro di lui: trema, e urla strozzate abbandonano la sua labbra. Quello che sente arrivare è allo stesso tempo l'orgasmo più intenso e insoddisfacente della sua vita, Rin ne è sicuro; ed è esattamente quello che ha intenzione di donargli. Smette completamente di dilatarlo, lappando e insinuando la sua lingua all'interno di Sousuke senza ritegno e tornando a massaggiare il perineo con spinte lunghe e profonde, sempre più rapide. Un tremolio scuote Sousuke da capo a piedi, e l'istante dopo l'orgasmo lo assale – Sousuke emette gemiti lunghi e rochi, il seme che sporca il letto sotto di lui in fiotti lenti, cola su tutta la sua lunghezza, lungo le sue cosce. Solo non appena lo sente venire Rin torna a occuparsi del suo sesso, massaggiandolo dalla base fino alla punta per assicurarsi di svuotarlo completamente, per sentire il seme di Sousuke colargli lungo le dita. Il viso di suo marito è perso in un'espressione di puro piacere, le labbra dischiuse che continuano a rilasciare versi osceni. Rin si china su di lui e gli porge la propria mano sporca, posando quella libera sulla sua testa per avvisarlo; Sousuke dischiude appena gli occhi e fissa la mano avanti a sé, poi Rin. Si fa appena in avanti per leccare via dalle sue dita il proprio seme, ben attento a ripulirla completamente, lanciando di tanto in tanto occhiate all'altro in cerca di approvazione. Rin sorride soddisfatto; preme con l'indice sul labbro inferiore di Sousuke e lui tira fuori la lingua, mostrando tutto ciò che ha raccolto, prima di ingoiare in un unico gesto rapido.

\- Bravo, piccolo. - Sorride Rin. Fruga nella tasca dei propri pantaloni e recupera una piccola chiave e un preservativo. Con la chiave libera le gambe di Sousuke dalla barra distanziatrice che separa le sue gambe, lasciando un po' di libertà in movimento a entrambi.

\- Sei bellissimo, così sudato e distrutto. - Sussurra, slacciando i propri pantaloni quel tanto che basta per liberare la propria erezione dolorosamente rigida e finora ignorata. - Sono stato fin troppo buono finora. Ho lasciato che godessi, ti ho accontentato... -

Lascia scivolare un braccio sotto Sousuke e lo aiuta ad alzarsi, con le braccia ancora saldamente legate dietro la schiena; scivola sotto di lui e si accomoda contro il cuscino, aprendo le braccia e appoggiandole sullo schienale del letto, perfettamente a proprio agio. Sousuke è in ginocchio accanto a lui, rosso in volto, non ancora del tutto ripresosi dall'orgasmo.

\- Fammi venire, Sousuke. - Comanda, la voce un miagolio capriccioso. - Senza che io debba muovere un dito. Dimostrami che sei un bravo bambino, e che sai cosa voglio. Colore? -

Sousuke sembra pensarci un attimo, valutare le sue opzioni; si china in avanti a fatica, cercando di non cadere e sbilanciarsi col solo aiuto della resistenza delle proprie gambe, e si avvicina al sesso rigido di Rin, leccandolo tentativamente. Alza gli occhi verso Rin, la punta rossastra del suo sesso contro la lingua.

\- Lo prendo come un verde. - Sorride Rin. Si rilassa mentre Sousuke continua a leccarlo famelico, risalendo la sua lunghezza e prendendolo in bocca fin quasi in fondo – fino a quando la punta del suo naso non sfiora i peli radi del pube di Rin, e poi di nuovo fuori, passandoselo sulla lingua e spingendolo contro l'interno della propria guancia. Rin tira indietro la testa e si gode quella sensazione paradisiaca, tentato di afferrare la testa di Sousuke e premerlo ancora più a fondo verso di sé; non lo fa, ma afferra il legno della testiera e lo stringe finchè le nocche delle sue dita non sbiancano, perso in quel piacere, alzando il bacino assecondando i movimenti rapidi di Sousuke. A volte non riesce a riprenderlo in bocca, e il sesso di Rin sbatte contro il suo viso; Sousuke ne bacia la lunghezza adorante e torna a pomparlo senza spendere un istante a infastidirsi per aver perso il ritmo.

\- Fer...fermati. - Balbetta Rin dopo qualche minuto. È già rimasto abbastanza a lungo senza occuparsi della sua erezione, e Sousuke è così bravo con la bocca che rischia di svuotarsi in quel momento; l'idea lo alletta, ma non è così che vuole vadano le cose. Tira indietro i capelli sudati e indica il preservativo con un gesto della testa. - Portamelo. -

Sousuke lo lascia andare e si volta ad afferrare attentamente il preservativo abbandonato sul letto, stringendolo piano tra i denti e voltandosi nuovamente per porgerlo a Rin, che lo apre piano e lo srotola sul proprio sesso. Torna a posarsi contro il letto, in attesa. Sousuke si risolleva piano, lentamente, con lo sguardo di Rin sempre ben attento alla sua spalla destra e a un eventuale segnale di dolore insopportabile sul suo viso. Ma non ne arrivano, e Sousuke si sposta sul letto per posare le ginocchia attorno ai fianchi di Rin – e così, costretto ad aprirsi oscenamente per aiutarsi, calarsi sul sesso di Rin e farlo entrare in sé a tentativi. Sente il proprio sesso carezzare la curva del fondoschiena di Sousuke, avvicinarsi a lui; l'apice della sua erezione scivola finalmente dentro di lui e Sousuke inarca la schiena e chiude gli occhi, chinandosi a fatica su di lui con il labbro inferiore morso così forte da essere privato del proprio rossore. Trema per la fatica del movimento, ma non sembra volersi arrendere; risale, lasciandolo scivolare quasi fuori da sé prima di tornare a scendere. Il suo stesso sesso è di nuovo semirigido a causa di quella nuova stimolazione, e Rin infrange la sua promessa di non muoversi per posare l'indice contro la punta del suo sesso, premendovi contro per il puro gusto di vedere la reazione che quel tocco può provocare in lui. I movimenti di Sousuke si fanno improvvisamente più lenti e distratti; Rin allunga una mano e schiaffeggia la sua nautica.

\- Non ti ho detto di rallentare. - Mormora, fingendo un fastidio che non prova. Vedere Sousuke così è divertente, e torna a stuzzicarlo, prendendo a massaggiarlo con gesti lenti e calcolati che rendono a Sou difficile il rimanere concentrato su ciò che dovrebbe fare. Ogni volta che rallenta Rin lo punisce diversamente; la sculacciata diventa una strizzata ai suoi capezzoli, un colpo d'anca che quasi lo fa sbilanciare, un morso rapido sul suo petto ancora immacolato. Non ricorda d'aver mai visto Sousuke così sudato o affaticato; ma ancora si stringe contro di lui quando il sesso di Rin lo colpisce in profondità, e ancora ansima quando Rin tocca quella che ormai è un'erezione completamente dura, pulsante.

\- Puoi venire senza che io ti tocchi, vero, Sousuke? - Lo sfida, abbandonandolo completamente. Posa le mani sul letto e stringe le lenzuola. - Solo con me che ti scopo fino a colpirti...dove...so che ti piace. -

Quasi ogni parola dell'ultima parte della frase è seguita da un colpo di bacino lungo e profondo dentro Sousuke, che quasi subisce passivamente quella piacevole tortura. Abbassa il capo e annuisce, ma non basta. Rin vuole sentirlo.

\- Dillo. -

\- P...posso... -

\- No. - Rin scuote la testa; alza il bacino e rimane fermo così, dentro Sousuke, a godere del modo in cui lo circonda completamente, in estasi di fronte ai suoi occhi strabuzzati e alla sua bocca aperta in un grido strozzato. - _Pregami_. -

E forse è la fatica, forse è il troppo piacere che lo assale, ma Sousuke non tenta neanche di protestare. Fissa Rin negli occhi e inclina la testa, debolmente. - Ti prego...fammi venire di nuovo...senza toccarmi. -

Rin si solleva e afferra i fianchi di Sousuke, spingendolo contro di sé più di quanto qualunque colpo di bacino possa fare; lo tiene lì e lo risolleva piano, spingendo nuovamente – e di nuovo, finchè non sente il seme di Sousuke sporcare il suo bacino in rivoli deboli e caldi, e se stesso svuotarsi all'interno di Sousuke.

Vorrebbe concedersi un momento per respirare, per godersi la sensazione incredibile che è essere dentro di lui, ma non può; esce, si libera del preservativo sporco e recupera la chiave delle manette dal comodino, liberandolo. Sousuke fa per massaggiarsi i polsi, sdraiato sul letto con gli occhi chiusi – ma è Rin a prendere a carezzarlo, esagitato e onestamente preoccupato.

\- Sou, stai bene? - Si china a baciargli il mento, senza smettere di massaggiare i polsi per consentire alla circolazione di riprendere a scorrere normalmente.

\- Cazzo. - Lo sente rispondere. - Cazzo, cazzo, cazzo... -

\- Non ti sentivo dire una cosa del genere da anni. - Borbotta. Lo abbandona un istante solo per liberare il letto del lenzuolo sporco e sistemare il cuscino sotto la sua testa; quando si risdraia sul letto Sousuke ha gli occhi aperti, ha smesso di insultare il vuoto, e sta addirittura sorridendo. Rin passa le dita sul suo labbro inferiore e Sousuke le bacia piano. - Sapevo che avresti esagerato. Me lo sentivo... -

\- Non ti metterai a piangere, vero? - Sousuke scopre i denti, socchiudendo gli occhi; quando sorride in quel modo qualcosa nel suo viso cambia. Si illumina, le piccole rughe attorno ai suoi occhi diventano più visibili – sembra più maturo, e ricorda un bambino. E Rin lo ama follemente. - Sono io quello col culo distrutto. -

È tentato di togliergli il cuscino da sotto la testa per sbatterglielo in faccia, e non lo fa solo perchè lo ama davvero troppo – e privarsi di quello spettacolo sarebbe un peccato. Riprende comunque a carezzargli le braccia, ignorando la sua battuta. - Hai bisogno di un bagno. E di un tè. -

Sousuke annuisce, ma chiude gli occhi e si sistema meglio sul cuscino. - Mmm. Hai ragione. - Mormora. - Ma ho sonno. -

Rin borbotta qualcosa sottovoce, imbestialito. Sapeva che sarebbe andata a finire così nel momento in cui, discutendo di quell'idea, l'unica regola che Sousuke gli aveva imposto era “Lasciami dormire, poi”. Conosceva abbastanza Rin da sapere cosa gli piacesse, e Rin lo conosceva abbastanza da poter elencare a menadito i suoi limiti; ma continuare a dare codice verde per tutta la sessione era stata un'idea stupida. Avrebbe dovuto avere pugno più duro. O meno duro, data la situazione. - Ti trascino fino alla vasca se non alzi il culo. - Mormora. Sousuke apre un occhio, e sporge il labbro inferiore in fuori.

\- Credevo dovessi prenderti cura di me. -

\- _SOUSUKE_. -

\- Va bene, va bene. - Sousuke tenta di voltarsi sull'altro fianco, ma emette un sibilo dolorante; lo scatto di Rin è fulmineo, e in un attimo è dall'altra parte del letto e lo sta aiutando ad alzarsi. Sousuke si alza in piedi frastornato e quasi cade di nuovo sul materasso; è solo la prontezza di Rin, che passa un braccio sotto alle sue spalle e lo aiuta a camminare, a consentirgli di raggiungere il bagno di casa loro – dove si abbandona sul bordo della vasca, indebolito dalla camminata.

Rin scuote la testa, aprendo l'acqua calda e regolandola in modo che Sousuke non rischi di bruciarsi. - Come va? -

Sousuke solleva una mano, fa un gesto vago. - La spalla scricchiola. - Borbotta. Rin corre a sedersi accanto a lui, abbracciandolo piano. Sente le labbra di Sousuke posarsi tra i suoi capelli, e bacia il suo collo – le sue clavicole, la spalla in questione. Tutto ciò che può.

\- Non voglio rischiare di farti del male di nuovo, quindi se... -

\- _RIN_. - Sousuke lo interrompe immediatamente. - È stato bellissimo, va bene? La mia spalla scricchiola _sempre_. -

Rin annuisce piano, senza smettere di carezzarlo e baciarlo piano. Si allontana da lui solo nel notare la vasca finalmente piena, e lo aiuta a scivolare dentro e sedersi bene, inginocchiandosi poi con spugna e bagnoschiuma a portata di mano – inzuppa la spugna e prende a sciacquare la sua schiena con movimenti lenti ma decisi, attenti. Sousuke sorride.

\- Cosa c'è? -

\- Ti amo. Lo sai, vero? -

Rin ferma quasi subito ciò che sta facendo, concentrandosi sul viso di Sousuke. Lo fissa, paonazzo; si china in avanti e lo bacia profondamente, con quanta dolcezza ha in corpo.

\- Lo so. - Sussurra.

 

Venti minuti dopo il bollitore soffia. Rin lo toglie dal fuoco e finisce di aggiustarsi la canotta del pigiama prima di prelevarlo e versarne il contenuto nelle due tazze di tè che ha preparato. Osserva i limoni sul fondo salire assieme alle buste del tè, galleggiare in superficie; il fumo gli appanna la vista per un secondo solo, nella penombra della cucina. Solleva le due tazze bollenti e percorre il corridoio fino al bagno, lanciando occhiate alle fotografie che coprono le pareti e spostando con il piede la gatta posatasi sul tappetino all'ingresso della loro stanza, evidentemente preoccupata per il suo padrone.

\- Sousuke, il tè è pron... -

Rin si zittisce quasi subito. Sousuke dorme nella vasca, la testa piegata da un lato e le labbra appena dischiuse al di sopra del pelo dell'acqua. Non sorride nel sonno, ma è comunque illuminato da quell'espressione che Rin tanto ama e adora; l'espressione che tende a mostrare solo quando è con lui.

Posa piano le tazze di tè sul lavello e si avvicina a Sousuke, inginocchiandosi accanto alla vasca e poggiando le braccia sul bordo della stessa – e il volto anche, più vicino che può a quello del marito. E sente che potrebbe addormentarsi lì, solo guardandolo dormire tanto in pace con se stesso e col mondo. E sente di non averlo mai amato così tanto.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Oh mio dio cosa dovrei dire per questa QUALCUNO mi aveva chiesto del wax play e mi sono fatta prendere la mano
> 
> PESANTEMENTE
> 
> Vado a scavarmi la fossa ma voi non dimenticatevi di commentare e mettere un mipi sulla pagina feisbuc per sapere quale altre cagate posto (anche la day 4 sarà una pwp perchè mi voglio male)
> 
>  
> 
> -Joice
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Oh mio dio cosa dovrei dire per questa QUALCUNO mi aveva chiesto del wax play e mi sono fatta prendere la mano
> 
> PESANTEMENTE
> 
> Vado a scavarmi la fossa ma voi non dimenticatevi di commentare e mettere un mipi sulla pagina feisbuc per sapere quale altre cagate posto (anche la day 4 sarà una pwp perchè mi voglio male)
> 
>  
> 
> -Joice  
>   
>   
> 
> 
> **➤ Contatti**
> 
> [Tumblr](http://what-a-joice.tumblr.com/) ; [FAQ!](http://what-a-joice.tumblr.com/faq) ; [Profilo AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/users/JoiningJoice) ; [Profilo Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/more.than.meets.the.eye.13) ; [Profilo Ask.fm](http://ask.fm/joicellol) ; [Pagina Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/joicepozziwriting/)


End file.
